Aftermath
by caius julius
Summary: Finally, chapter 5! Thrawn prepares to pay Zaarin back for what he did to him...
1. Back Home

This was formerly chapter 9 of "Into enemy Hands" , but I decided to split  
the story because the title no longer seemed adequate.  
So if you have not read IEH, yet, I strongle recommend you do so, because  
this fic here will make no sense without it. You have been warned!  
  
Now, have fun!  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters, nor did I came up with Star Wars.  
  
  
AFTERMATH  
  
From: caius julius  
  
Chapter 1: Back Home  
  
  
Satisfied with his acomplishments Zaarin read his fleet's reports.  
  
His ships were scattered nearly everywhere in the entire sector,  
  
waiting for his signal to cause havoc and chaos.  
  
Since his arrival on the ISD "Glory", his flagship, a day had passed  
  
and still new reports kept flowing in. Everything went as he had  
  
planed. Smiling at himself he leaned back in his chair.  
  
It really had been wise of him to pick the crew of the "Glory" himself.  
  
He had been careful about this and he'd be surprised if there was  
  
even one imperial agent aboard. One capable, that is.  
  
He himself had many useful and extremely capable sources inside the  
  
Imperial Navy, Lt. Commander Bren was just one of them, but a very  
  
thoughtfully placed one.  
  
  
  
A signal appeared on his commterminal and Zaarin turned it on, carelessly.  
  
"Sir," the voice of the officer of the day said. "Priority message 1 incoming.  
  
From the frigate "Shamus"."  
  
Zaarin frowned. What was that about?  
  
"Put it through, Commander."  
  
Seconds later an huge number of incomprehensible characters appeared on his screen.  
  
Zaarin activated the decoder and waited for the real message.  
  
What was it the "Shamus" wanted from him? He'd be back within a few days.  
  
What was so important to break the comm-silence he had ordered.  
  
Finally, the screen showed him normal basic and Zaarin began to read.  
  
He didn't believe his eyes.  
  
The message was from the "Shamus"' First Officer, Himo Trolls. He reported  
  
the Imperials had disabled the frigate and were about to board it.  
  
But the worst of it...  
  
"Thrawn." Zaarin's voice trembled with fury and hatred.  
  
His fingers bored into his chair. Abruptly, he jumped out of it and slammed  
  
with his fists onto the desk.  
  
Suddenly he felt very dizzy. He let his head sagg down while he leaned  
  
against the desk.  
  
'Cool it, just don't let it get the better of you', he reminded himself.  
  
'Nothing's lost, yet - not at all!'  
  
Thrawn's rescue was a worst a setback, nothing more.  
  
He - Zaarin - just had to continue what he'd done before.  
  
He keyed some buttons and immediately the positions of all of his ships   
  
appeared on the screen. He would have to change his timeplan but  
  
that was no problem. Everything was prepared.  
  
Thrawn had to recover, this should take some time and Zaarin grinned at the  
  
thought of it. In the meantime, he, Zaarin, the future ruler of his own Empire,  
  
would keep Palpatine's forces busy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Pain and exhaustion were the first things Thrawn felt when he regained conciousness.  
  
At least he was still alive. But why was he in a bacta-tank? Had Zaarin finally  
  
become soft?  
  
Suddenly, he remembered what had ahppened.  
  
Hadn't the medic on the "Shamus" told him about some imperial Star Destroyer which  
  
had come to rescue him? He tried to shake his head but of course he was still too weak  
  
to do so in a bacta-tank.  
  
Someone out there had noticed his faint tries to move, though. Slowly as if not to  
  
disturb him the person came closer.  
  
Thrawn tried to concentrate his view on the man - he was sure it was a male -  
  
but the exhaustion got the better of him and he was overwhelmed by cold darkness again.  
  
  
  
  
Slowly, the blackness vanished. He felt something warm and soft around him - not  
  
the thick, wet bacta. It felt like a... a blanket. He was lying in a bed!  
  
The faint buzz in his ears turned into low voices, talking somewhere near him.  
  
"-very weak, but it's just a matter of time when he will be able to leave sickbay."  
  
He didn't know that voice - probably a medic. Sickbay, yes that made sense.  
  
"How long do you expect him to stay here?" Parck, that was Parck's voice.  
  
"Well, a weak at least, but you know the Admiral, he'll do anything to get away."  
  
Parck laughed lowly.  
  
Thrawn opened his eyes - and narrowed them at once. The room was only dimly lit  
  
but it was still too bright for the moment. He was surrounded by several machines.  
  
"What's... so funny, Captain?" he asked, still very weak.  
  
Parck turned around and gave him a warm smile.  
  
"I didn't know you were awake already, Admiral. How do you feel?"  
  
Thrawn breathed out carefully.  
  
"Well, I've been better - but compared to the last days this is some improvement."  
  
Parck wanted to ask another question but the other man - indeed a medic - interrupted  
  
him.  
  
"Captain, the Grand Admiral needs rest, as I've told you already. You may see him  
  
later but now you better go." He almost pushed him outside.  
  
Parck waved a hand at Thrawn and left.  
  
Thrawn smiled again. Parck was his friend. Good to know he could always count on him.  
  
"Sir?" Thrawn looked at the medic who stood in front of his bed.  
  
No doubt, there would be a lecture about what he should not do and what he must not  
  
do, that he needed rest and, most importantly, that he had to follow the medics orders.  
  
As it turned out, Thrawn had been right.  
  
So much about taking a rest...  
  
  
  
  
Parck returned to the bridge. He felt much better since he knew Thrawn would be alright.  
  
"Anything new, Commander?" he asked his First Officer.  
  
"We're on course and will reach Fondor tomorrow, Sir. I've send word to our fleet that  
  
we succeeded." Jovis paused. "I trust the Admiral is safe?"  
  
Parck smiled. "Yes, he regained conciousness before the medic shoved me out of the room."  
  
Jovis nodded, his smile fading. "Sir, before our last jump, we received news of an  
  
attack on one of our TIE facilities at Omar. They've been destroyed, completely. No survivors.  
  
It seems to be Zaarin's handwriting."  
  
Parck gritted his teeth. "Ouch. I guess he's a little disappointed about the whole  
  
Orias-thing, isn't he? Back on his old habits, it seems."  
  
He took a datapad from Jovis and read it. "When we're at Fondor we have to ask for more  
  
ships. If we're to stop Zaarin we need a stronger fleet."  
  
Jovis frowned. "The Emperor will not be pleased. He said already his main target is the  
  
Rebellion and he needs most of the whole Imperial navy for it."  
  
Parck shrugged. "Zaarin poses a threat that must not be underestimated. We have never seen  
  
his entire fleet strike at one system. We don't know its exact size. And with every victory  
  
more ships are deserting us to join him. That has to stop and Palpatine must realize it."  
  
Jovis nodded. "Well, good luck then."  
  
  
  
  
Lieutenant Manson entered the meditation chamber. He knew he had no reason to be afraid.  
  
But still... He shuddered once and then straightened himself when he reached his  
  
commander.  
  
"My Lord? You wanted to be kept informed about the aftermath of the events in the Orias-System."  
  
Nothing. Just a stare. At least Mason thought it was a stare for he couldn't see the  
  
other's eyes. There, a small nod, encouraging him to continue.  
  
"Grand Admiral Thrawn's flaggship "Grey Wolf"'s just send a message to our naval base  
  
at Fondor. They will reach the system tomorrow."  
  
Darth Vader nodded again and with this Lieutenant Mason was dismissed.   
  
Only too glad, the Lieutenant left.  
  
"Excellent." Vader said to himself.  
  
He turned to the big screen inside his chamber and activated it.  
  
"Admiral Piett, prepare a couse to Fondor."  
  
"At once, my Lord. Do you wish me to inform them of our arrival?"  
  
Vader thought about it for some time.  
  
"No. No, I don't think there is need for it. Just set the course."  
  
"As you wish, Lord Vader."  
  
Piett bowed and the screen turned black.  
  
  
  
TBC... (for sure!)  
  
  
  
Now, how's that?  
  
  
  
caius julius  



	2. Flashback

Hiya, I'm back.   
  
It's been some time, I hope you are still with me.  
I'll try something new this time. I write this chapter in english in the  
first place instead of translating it from my german text files like I did before.  
I think it turned out well, but I am open to any suggestions.   
AND * finally * I asked someone to be my Beta - what an improvement!  
  
Just a warning: The mighty Emperor is one of the mains in this chapter.  
I hope he's not written too badly out or character.  
I'd be glad about reviews.  
  
  
SilverWolf: Vader was my favorite SW character before I read Tim Zahn.  
Again, thanks for the Beta-testing.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I am not GL, not TZ, I am CJ and didn't create any of the  
OT characs!  
  
  
Just one last thing, don't get confused with this one. Like the title says  
it is a flashback. The "Executor" was on its way to Fondor last chapter,  
remember?  
Now we'll find out why.  
  
  
  
Here we go again:  
  
AFTERMATH  
  
From Caius Julius  
  
Chapter 2: Flashback  
  
  
If one were to name Zaarin's new course of action with only one word, it  
  
would be 'destruction'. Ever since his attempt to capture and overthrow  
  
the Emperor months ago, Zaarin had successfully attacked and destroyed  
  
many of the TIE Defender facilities - stripping the Empire of its most  
  
advanced fighter craft. By now, only a few squadrons of them were left  
  
and even the TIE Advanced - bested only by the Defender - became less  
  
available.  
  
After Grand Admiral Thrawn's rescue from Zaarin's grasp, the renegade  
  
once again concentrated on creating havoc and he succeeded only too  
  
admirably.  
  
With his forces scattered everywhere in an Outer Rim sector, he was able to  
  
draw more and more attention to his actions, which was exactly what he  
  
wanted.  
  
The Empire already had to deal with the self-called 'Rebel Alliance'.  
  
The Zaarin-crisis threatened to thwart Palpatine's plans to crush the  
  
Rebellion. To send then-Admiral Thrawn to counter Zaarin had seemed  
  
a good idea at the time and the Admiral surely stopped Zaarin's approach.  
  
But then - after a series of victories - Thrawn had walked right into a  
  
trap, rather foolishly so.  
  
He had been rescued but the Emperor wondered if Thrawn had anything left  
  
in store for Zaarin. Palpatine valued Thrawn's service, there was no doubt  
  
of that, although he had to keep that quiet.  
  
But if Zaarin had been successful at fooling Thrawn once - what proof was  
  
there he wouldn't do it again?  
  
  
  
Only Darth Vader knew of Palpatine's thoughts, he was one of the few who  
  
knew how the Emperor really felt about his only non-human Grand Admiral.  
  
  
  
  
It was very late when the Dark Lord received his master's call on his flagship,  
  
the Super Star Destroyer "Executor". He went to his meditation chamber at once  
  
and knelt obediently, his head bowing deeply.  
  
As soon as he did so, the Emperor's life-sized holo appeared in front of him,  
  
regarding his faithful servant with one of his slightly wicked smiles.  
  
  
  
"What is thy bidding, my master?" Vader asked.  
  
Palpatine stared at him.  
  
"I guess you have heard about the recent events on Grand Admiral Thrawn's flagship,  
  
Lord Vader?"  
  
Vader nodded. "Captain Parck just informed the Admiralty that he is about to  
  
return to a naval base due to the Grand Admiral's abduction. He is convinced this  
  
move will fool the traitor onboard his ship. Also, he hopes to rescue Thrawn  
  
within the next few days."  
  
Palpatine's smile faded.  
  
"I am sure he does - IF his assumptions concerning Zaarin are correct.  
  
Anyway, I want you to monitor the situation, my loyal servant. The "Executor" is  
  
too far off to interfere so you will have to let Captain Parck go to Orias on his  
  
own. But once his mission is finished I have an assignment for you."  
  
He paused as if considering. The Dark Lord remained silent.  
  
"I assume," the Emperor finally continued, "that Parck will be successful.  
  
But still, I want you to look for a new leader to command the counterattack  
  
on Zaarin."  
  
Vader was unable to frown, of course, but he lifted his head slightly in  
  
irritation.  
  
"A new leader? To replace Grand Admiral Thrawn? I am sure the Admiral will  
  
need some time to recover - if he is rescued alive - but I don't think that  
  
will be long enough to arrange a replacement."  
  
"I was not thinking of a short-time replacement, Lord Vader, but a permanent one."  
  
Palpatine replied.  
  
Now he got Vader even more confused. But before he could say anything the Emperor  
  
continued.  
  
"I wonder if Thrawn is still the right person to command this fleet - having been  
  
captured by the enemy. He was stunning and very successful before his capture  
  
but will he be that efficient again? I don't think he can shrug this whole thing  
  
off easily once he is out of sick bay. This matter is far too important, Lord  
  
Vader. I cannot - must not let it get out of hands, not even for a few weeks.  
  
My operation to crush the Rebellion has already begun. Zaarin must not interfere  
  
with it. And he WILL, if there is a weak leader commanding our forces."  
  
"Master," Vader began, trying to speak as obediently as possible,  
  
"Surely you won't think of Grand Admiral Thrawn as weak? He always was anything but."  
  
"Was, Vader, was. Can you guarantee he still is?" Palpatine said, but his voice  
  
had lost the edge. Instead he was eying his servant carefully, smiling about his  
  
attempts to stand up for the alien Admiral.  
  
"But, well," he continued, "I put it into your able hands. As soon as Captain Parck  
  
reports his mission completed - I know he will - you will meet with him to check on  
  
Thrawn. See for yourself if he is still capable of leading our forces against Zaarin.  
  
This renegade must be destroyed if my plans with the 'Alliance' are to succeed."  
  
"I will do so, my master," Vader said, once again bowing.  
  
"Of course you will." With this the Emperor's holo vanished and Darth Vader was once  
  
again alone. He called the bridge and ordered the captain to keep him informed  
  
of any reports concerning the Orias system.  
  
  
  
  
  
Vader was recalling that very night when his flagship finally arrived at Fondor.  
  
He still wondered if the Emperor was right about Grand Admiral Thrawn.  
  
Of course the experience of being captured and humiliated by the enemy must  
  
leave a spot. But he was convinced Thrawn would come over it. Perhaps these  
  
events had even given him final, decisive insight on Zaarin. Thrawn had very  
  
strange ways of understanding people. Who knew how his mind worked?  
  
But why was he, the Dark Lord, concerned about it anyway? He would do as  
  
Palpatine had told him. See if Thrawn was still able to command this very  
  
fleet. If he was, nothing had to change. If he wasn't... there were other  
  
officers and Thrawn would get a new command.  
  
  
  
He left his meditation chamber and went straight to the bridge.  
  
As always, everything went a bit more quiet when he walked down the aisle.  
  
He didn't bother to look at the officers and crewmen down in the pit but  
  
went straight to Admiral Piett.  
  
"My Lord," the Admiral greeted him, bowing his head.  
  
"The "Grey Wolf" has already arrived?" Vader asked, though he didn't make it  
  
sound like a question. Piett nodded simply.  
  
"Good." Vader continued and turned to the communications officer.  
  
"Get me Captain Parck." The man turned to his console and seconds later  
  
Parck's face appeared on the screen. He looked a bit surprised.  
  
"My Lord," he begun, much like Piett had done moments ago.  
  
"What gives us the honor of your presence?"  
  
"You, Captain. Or, to be precise, the fact that you completed your mission at  
  
Orias so excellently."  
  
Parck bowed again, still slightly confused. "Thank you, my Lord."  
  
He still didn't know what Vader was up to. He surely did not come all the way to  
  
Fondor to tell him he had done well. He would have to wait until the Dark Lord  
  
thought it right to tell him.  
  
He didn't have to wait long.  
  
"You deserve it, Captain. However, I wish to come aboard to have a private talk  
  
with you and your commanding officer."  
  
"An honor, Lord Vader. When are we to expect your arrival?"  
  
"In about an hour, Captain."  
  
Obviously, Parck hadn't expected that.  
  
"An hour... Sir, I am afraid Grand Admiral Thrawn will be in no condition to meet  
  
with you right now. Perhaps if you would come later-"  
  
Vader cut him off. "I will meet him, Captain. In an hour."  
  
He mentioned the comm officer to cut the connection and with Parck - finally bowing  
  
to Vader's order - the screen turned black.  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
  
Well, well, well. Another chapter done. I am quite enjoying this.  
Hope you do so, too. At least a little bit.  
If not, it's up to you. That's what reviews are for.  
  
  
Caius Julius 


	3. The Dark Lord

Hello everyboby! As you can well see, I'm back again.  
  
Unfortunately, I no longer have internet-access at home.  
*snif*  
I've to wait for breaks at the office to put something on the net.  
  
But that fact did not stop me from writing! He, he.  
  
  
Vanessa:After all, Palpatine cannot risk loosing. So he wants  
a strong leader against Zaarin's forces.  
In my opinion, that is.  
  
Steven Hunters:Thanks, I'm flattered. You will just have to wait.  
I now have 22 reviews and quite a number of those  
are from you - thanks!  
  
;-)  
  
  
As always I would be glad to recieve reviews.  
You know, that's your only chance to have some influence on  
the story. It's not very encouraging to post a new chapter  
and nobody seems to take notice.  
Who am I doing this for?  
  
Okay, okay, enough self-pity!  
  
Here comes part III:  
  
  
  
AFTERMATH  
  
  
From Caius Julius  
  
Chapter 3: The Dark Lord  
  
  
Inside the "Grey Wolf"'s hangar Captain Parck nervously paced around. He had just received  
  
word that Vader was on his way. What could he want? Right, it had to do with Thrawn's  
  
capture. That was obvious. But why now? Well, if he wanted to talk, why not with  
  
him - Parck - alone. The Dark Lord must have realized Thrawn was in no condition  
  
for a debriefing or a questioning about the events on Zaarin's frigate, mustn't he?  
  
But maybe that was what he wanted. He was the Emperor's right hand-man, after all,  
  
and could do whatever he wanted.  
  
At least that was what Thrawn thought. After Vader's call Parck had immediately gone  
  
to sick bay to speak to the Grand Admiral. Thrawn's condition had improved during the  
  
last few days but he still was too weak to leave his bed.  
  
Thrawn had some suspicions about Vader's visit but didn't want to reveal them.  
  
He suggested Parck should find out for himself.  
  
'How very typical', Parck thought. Somehow he got the feeling Thrawn didn't want to  
  
worry him.  
  
  
  
The captain grimaced. He just imagined the Dark Lord visiting Thrawn in sick bay.  
  
He surely wouldn't bring any flowers. Ha!  
  
He sighed. Walking around like this didn't help.  
  
As the stormtroopers finally arrived and were moving into parade position, Parck stopped  
  
pacing and folded his hands behind his back. He closed his eyes and slowly breathed in and out.  
  
'Darn, why are you so nervous, Voss,' he thought, although his face didn't give away anything.  
  
'After those long years in the Navy one would think you were used to this! Vader already  
  
said he was pleased with you, so why are you behaving like a cadet?'  
  
But his nervousness did not give up easily. When Lord Vader's shuttle finally entered the  
  
hangar and landed, Voss Parck straightened himself and waited for Lord Vader to disembark.  
  
  
  
  
Inside the shuttle's cockpit Darth Vader silently cast a glance over the stormtroopers and  
  
the captain through one of the windows.  
  
Thrawn wasn't present but that was no surprise. But that didn't mean he would not meet the  
  
Grand Admiral at all. Maybe not now but surely later. First he had to talk to Captain Parck.  
  
The pilot interrupted his thoughts. "My Lord, we have landed. You may disembark any time."  
  
"Very well, Lieutenant," Vader replied and turned to the landing ramp, his long coat  
  
floating behind him.   
  
  
  
When he left he did not look at the parading troopers but went straight to Captain Parck.  
  
The captain inclined his head politely.  
  
"My Lord, you honor us with your presence."  
  
Vader simply nodded. No matter where he went - planet, base, ship - the procedure was  
  
always the same.  
  
He never liked the etiquette. Instead, he preferred to go straight to the point.  
  
But he could feel that the captain's words were genuine. That spoke for the man.   
  
He also knew Parck to be a close friend of Admiral Thrawn. That was no secret, because  
  
Parck had been the one who had found Thrawn on that backwater planet years ago and had been  
  
with him ever since. First as Thrawn's mentor, later as his aide.  
  
However, Parck was also a loyal officer to the Empire. It would be interesting to  
  
see how he handled the situation.  
  
  
  
"Now, if we could move to your office, Captain? We have quite a few things to discuss.  
  
Again, Captain Parck lowered his head.  
  
"As you wish, Lord Vader."  
  
He swiftly turned and went by the rows of Stormtroopers to the turblolift,  
  
Vader next to him. When they arrived on the bridge, respectful silence rapidly  
  
began to expand on the crewpit. The officers stiffened and seemed even more eager  
  
to attend their business. It didn't happen every day that the Dark Lord himself  
  
came walking down the aisle.  
  
Silently, Parck and Vader walked past the officers and crewers towards the captain's office.   
  
  
  
Once they were inside, Vader simply looked at the captain, scrutinizing him closely.  
  
"Perhaps you wonder why I insisted on this meeting, captain?" he finally said.  
  
One of his own officers may have denied, but Vader knew Thrawn expected honesty from  
  
his subordinates.   
  
Parck did not disappoint him.  
  
"I do, my Lord." The captain said, inclining his head slightliy.  
  
"Do not misunderstand me. I see the need for an investigation but surely you must  
  
understand Admiral Thrawn cannot be interviewed just now."  
  
"On the contrary, captain. As I am sure you have noticed, the renegade Zaarin is on his  
  
former course of destruction again, putting the Emperor's plans for the Empire at risk.  
  
Thus, time is something we can't afford to loose. Zaarin must be stopped as soon as possible  
  
and I cannot wait until Admiral Thrawn has recovered because it may be too late by then.  
  
To be perfectly honest, captain, I have already bought you some time. If the Emperor hadn't  
  
accepted my suggestion, we would not be having this conversation."  
  
Parck looked puzzled.  
  
"If I may be so bold, sir. What suggestion do you mean? If Emperor Palpatine didn't send you,  
  
then why are you here?"  
  
"I AM here on the Emperor's orders, captain. As I already told you, Zaarin is starting to  
  
become a major threat to the Empire. This fleet of yours has been very effective against the  
  
traitor but after the recent events the Emperor wonders if that will still be so in the future."  
  
Parck frowned but didn't say anything.  
  
After a few seconds Vader continued.  
  
"Well, captain. The Emperor is still trusting your fleet but he is not quite sure about its  
  
commander. Not after Zaarin humiliated him like that."  
  
"But my Lord..." Parck had to remind himself he was talking to Darth Vader. He had better  
  
think precisely about what he was going to say. But it wasn't easy.  
  
"You surely didn't come here to replace the Admiral, did you?"  
  
Vader shook his head.  
  
"Not necessarily, no. But I am here to convince myself Admiral Thrawn is still capable of  
  
leading the fleet. If he is not, he will be replaced. His being stuck in sick bay doesn't  
  
help, as I am sure you understand, captain."  
  
"Lord Vader, I know Admiral Thrawn better than anyone else and you have to believe me when I  
  
tell you he is the best - if not the only - one to deal with Zaarin. This entire fleet has been  
  
composed according to his suggestions and needs. It is like a specialized tool that can only be  
  
used by its maker." Parck knew he sounded desperate. Understandably so, he hoped.  
  
"But, captain," said Vader with a dangerously silent 'voice'. "What if the Admiral is no longer capable of handling this tool? How long has it been since you rescued him from Zaarin - from  
  
sure death? Merely a week. Can you guarantee he is still the same? I know you are a friend of his.  
  
And I appreciate your working closely together but from you, as an Imperial officer, I expect loyalty  
  
to the Emperor first."   
  
  
  
The last sounded almost as a threat which Parck was sure it was meant to be. He closed his eyes for  
  
a short time. As much as he wanted Thrawn to be still the same, he just didn't know.  
  
That was the problem: Vader was right. It had been only a couple of days. There was no way he could  
  
tell if Thrawn would still act as cool and calculating against Zaarin as he had done before.  
  
  
  
Once again, he lowered his head obediently.  
  
"Of course, my Lord. But how is Thrawn supposed to prove he is still capable of defeating Zaarin?"  
  
"Very easily, captain." Parck could have sworn Vader smiled under his mask.  
  
"I assume he will be able to leave sick bay in a few days? Not fully recovered but capable of attending  
  
his duties." Parck nodded and Vader continued.  
  
"Thus, he will show us. At his next encounter with Zaarin. Either he will succeed and remain in command -  
  
or I will have to look for someone else."  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
  
That's it for now. I hope you can wait for the next chapter...  
  
;-)  
  
  
CJ 


	4. Zaarin's Masterplan

It has been a long time, I am sorry

It has been a long time, I am sorry!

When I was finally finished with this chapter by the end of July FFN wouldn't let my post it.

Typical!

I just hope I didn't loose all my readers.

(Please, anybody out there???)

** **

Well, however, here is it. Chapter 4. I did my best – and I know there are a lot authors on FFN who can do

much better – but this is my fic and I try to learn as much as possible from writing it.

If there is only _one_ single person who likes it, I will be grateful to no end.

** **

**Oh, and I am taking this opportunity to thank my invaluable beta-reader SilverWolf**

**who has been of so much help it would be futile to try to write down everything she has**

**done for me. Thank you ever so much. You're the best! **

** **

(BTW, I guess you noticed I stopped writing with Notepad. I hope it increases the quality.)

Now let's get going. And please remember, people:  
  
REVIEW! (Pretty please!)

** **

**"AFTERMATH"**

** **

**_From: caius julius_**

**_ _**

**_Chapter 4: Zaarin's Masterplan_**

The Star Destroyer "Masterpiece" hung in space. Its turbolaser batteries sending deadlyblasts in all directions. But despite all efforts

it was not able to fight back the wings of fighters and bombers that surrounded it.

TIE's seemed to be flying everywhere. They were far to small to be aimed properly by the Destroyer's gunners.

The "Masterpiece"'s own fighter squadrons had been destroyed early on, so the huge ship was becoming less and less defenceless

as the tiny but angry little fighters swarmed around it.

But it was not only the fighter craft. Two modified frigates type 'Nebulon B2' and some corvettes were joining the attack as well.

In the distance the silhouette of an Interdictor could be seen. The large vessel prevented its prey from any hopes of escape.

The "Masterpiece" had been flagship of a small flotilla consisting of modular conveyors and freighters. These ships were meant to

transport tools, medicine and food to some farther off Imperial outposts. The fleet's route had been kept secret - or so the Empire

had thought until Zaarin's ships had suddenly arrived out of nowhere.

Another turret exploded as it was hit by an enemy torpedo and only a few seconds later the last of the Destroyer's shields had vanished.

While rockets and torpedoes kept flying into it the large ship finally began to break apart.

The fighters flew away from the dying ship towards their hangar bays.

Soon after the "Masterpiece" had ceased to exist the frigates and corvettes jumped into hyperspace.

All that was left to be seen was the debris that once had been the huge starship and its convoy.

Grand Admiral Thrawn turned his display off. 

'Again', he thought.

'Again the same scheme.' He shook his head as he leaned back in his bed, a deep frown on his face. Since he had regained

consciousness a few days ago he had read as much reports about Zaarin's attacks and movements as possible,

trying to discover a masterplan behind it. 

But it seemed Zaarin was only out for destruction and chaos. 

Quite effectively so, he had to admit.

Thrawn closed his eyes. His face did not show a sign of emotion at all but his mind was racing. 

_How to stop Zaarin? _

_What _measures_ should be taken to destroy his plans? _

_Where was he going next? _

_What does he play at? _

The questions went on and on.

But there was no answer.

These were only the easy questions, though. Much worse were the ones that Thrawn wanted to forget about but they returned to him

every timehis mind took a rest.

Why had he been so foolish? He has had Zaarin at his mercy - almost - before his capture, no, before walking into a trap like this

like a complete idiot.

Instinctively, his right hand reached under the blanket towards his stomach were he could feel a long scar.

He winced at the memory of the pain the wound had inflicted.

Next time he met Zaarin he would show him. He would make him pay. For everything he had done to him, the pain, the fear, the humiliation-

Thrawn opened his eyes and silently cursed himself.

After a few seconds he smiled faintly. 'Wonderful,' he thought. 'If I keep thinking like this I will never remain in command over the fleet.'

He shook his head slightly. Was not that what Vader had come for? To see if he was still capable of keeping his feelings under control

when it came to Zaarin? He had to be careful. 

Revenge would take him nowhere. If he wanted to bring the traitor down he had to stay clam and cool. He had to wait for the right opportunity.

He smiled again, this time more pleased with himself. Yes, that was the way he should go.

The "Masterpiece"'s loss was tragic but jumping at shadows would be prove enough for the Dark Lord to relieve him of his command.

He would fight Zaarin - and win, of course - but only after careful planning.

And planning he had always been good at.

He turned the display on again and watched the destruction of the Star Destroyer again, this time looking closer to details.

Zaarin's attacks had something in common: Their goal always was total destruction. No taking prisoners, no stealth moves.

Sudden arrival, taking everything in range under fire and destroy it beyond repair. Zaarin's operations were basically all the same.

Maybe the masterplan was destruction itself. It seemed to be as simple as that.

Zaarin continually stripped the Empire of its best TIE factory plants while he still had lots of TIE Defenders and Advanceds

under his command.

Out here near the Unknown Regions the losses of those factories had even worse effects.

Thrawn's fleet was simply too far off from the core to receive proper reinforcements. And with the factories gone the Grand Admiral

was bound to become less than a match for Zaarin.

There was now way he could beat Zaarin if he had only old TIE Fighters and Interceptors to rely on while the renegade's ships

housed the newest craft the Empire had to offer.

Obviously, destruction was only Zaarin's first goal. He went to great lengths to make his technology superior to Thrawn's.

The Grand Admiral snorted. Zaarin was really relying to much on technology.

After all, he was an officer, no scientist or engineer.

But it was understandable since he had been the Empires head of R&D. The TIE Defender had been his last project

before betraying the Emperor. Now it served him as a perfect tool. If only one could turn it against him...

A small, wolfish smile appeared on Thrawn's face.

Wouldn't it be a wonderful surprise for Zaarin to see his beloved technology fail? There had to be a way to beat Zaarin with his own weapons.

Thrawn just had to watch out and wait for the right opportunity.

If the Dark lord did not had him sacked first, that is.

He turned back to the display.

The Grand Admiral was very concentrated while analysing Zaarin's moves, so when someone coughed next to him,

he turned his head in surprise.

It was - of course - Captain Parck.

"Well, having a good day?" the Captain asked, grinning.

Thrawn gave him a faint smile.

"As good as it can get when you are restrained to bed all day!"

His smile vanished and he became serious.

"How went your meeting with his Lordship?"

Parck made a face. "I made it out alive. That's one thing. The other... Let's just say he sends his best wishes for your health."

The Admiral cocked an eyebrow. "Physical or mental? Health, I mean."

Parck evaded his eyes. The captain seemed to have spotted something very interesting on the wall behind Thrawn.

Finally, the Captain straightened his shoulders and looked back at his commander. 

Thrawn did not miss the worried look in his friend's eyes. So it was serious. His guess had proven to be correct, it seemed.

"How do you feel?" Parck asked after a few seconds. "Does it still hurt much?"

Thrawn closed his eyes slightly. "I have been worse. Much worse. In fact I feel quite fine - except for that leg, that is." 

It was true. The medics had done an excellent job with his wounds. But they had also told him he would have to limp for a while.

The bones Zaarin had broken were healing rather slowly.

He knew very well Parck was far more interested in his mental state though. And about that The Grand Admiral had no straight answer himself.

But now that Vader had undoubtedly made his statement, Thrawn would never admit this, not even to Parck. Instead, he smiled strangely at him.

"Do not fear, Captain. Soon, I will once more join you on the bridge. Zaarin has been in the lead far too long, don't you think?"

TBC...


	5. Return to Duty

Hello again! I bet some of you didn't expect to see another chapter of this story. Although it took certainly

too long to write, here it finally is, chapter 5! I am proud that I really got it done in the end. Let's just

hope the next one doesn't take that long…

To those of you who took the time to write me:

  
**T****hank you ever so much!!!**

You certainly were a wonderful support. If there hadn't been your mails I really might have considered

letting this story die – but not anymore, rest assure of that!

And – of course – I would like to thank my wonderful Beta for giving all this support and useful advice.

As always, you're the best!!! ;-}

Now I don't want to keep you from reading the chapter any longer.

You know the trick: If you're done please consider writing a review. Like many writers I like to know what you think.

**"AFTERMATH"**

**From: caius julius**

**Chapter 5: Return to Duty**

Slowly, but deliberately, he made his first steps out of the hospital. It was just past midnight 

and the medics had strongly suggested he stayed in bed just another night but that was not what 

he had in mind - losing another day while Zaarin was wreaking havoc somewhere out there. 

It would have cost him valuable time. Time, he certainly didn't have.

Another cause for leaving at this hour was that the bridge was not fully occupied. It was the night shift after all. 

Not even Parck would be there.

The Grey Wolf's current destination was Harvas, a small world not far from Zaarin's newly won territory. 

That was to be their base for the coming weeks. Harvas seemed totally unimportant and could well 

be described as a backwater world. Thus, no-one would look for his task force there. 

Or so he hoped.

It seemed he was alone on this part of the deck since no-one passed his way. 

All that could be heard was the quiet humming of the Grey Wolf's engines.

As he entered the turbolift he wondered only briefly how the bridge crew would react to his sudden appearance. 

But knowing them well from his past missions he knew he could count on them. 

Anyway, he would soon see for himself.

He entered the keys for the bridge and the turbolift began to move.

Tomorrow they would arrive at Harvas, the rest of their fleet two day later. Until then, he had enough time 

to plan his first move in a mission that would lead to Zaarin's destruction, eventually. To be honest he already 

knew the rough outline of that particular plan. The key was Zaarin's main weakness - and that was undoubtedly 

the former Grand Admiral's faible for technology. If he could find something as the perfect bait, 

he could set up the perfect trap. Although he had to set the stage first. 

Well, he had arranged a few additional surprises when they arrived at Harvas.

The Grey Wolf wouldn't have to wait for its task force to begin with the raid.

He allowed himself a slight smile. It sounded quite easy but that was exactly the danger of so called 'easy' plans. 

If one didn't look closely into every detail one was bound to overlook some vital information. Finding Zaarin's 

weakness was one thing - turning it into victory was something entirely different.

Having Lord Vader breathing down his neck didn't make the task any easier.

Every small mistake could be his last.

Finally, the turbolift arrived at the bridge. He straightened his shoulders and entered.

The ensign who stood guard at the bridge's entrance was obviously surprised by his commander's sudden appearance 

but he recovered quickly.

"Admiral on the bridge!" he shouted and immediately the quiet buzz of low voices stopped and everyone snapped into 

parade attention.

Nodding towards the ensign, Thrawn slowly walked along the aisle. 

He didn't miss the look most crewers gave him - a mixture of pride, loyalty and confidence. 

Confidence in his ability to thwart Zaarin.

At that sight he felt more at ease than ever before during the last weeks. His hopes had proven to be true. 

This crew was ready to follow him to hell and back again. 

If anything, his capture by Zaarin had only increased their loyalty towards him.

At the bridge's end Commander Jovis was waiting for Thrawn. When the admiral had arrived at his side, he gave a sharp salute.

"Good to have you with us again, Sir."

"Thank you, Commander." Thrawn replied.

"Captain Parck told me you have been a most reliable help during my absence. I expected no less from you. 

We will need more of it in the near future."

Jovis seemed more than pleased with this praise.

"Now it is my turn to thank you, Admiral. I only fulfilled my duties as First Officer."

Thrawn held up a hand.

"Don't belittle yourself, Commander. Sometimes, doing one's duty is a very difficult thing to do. Especially in times like these."

He looked out of the huge windows at the stars that rapidly passed by. Only now did he notice how he had missed that view. 

He closed his eyes and suddenly became aware of a most peculiar sensation. As if he hadn't really expected to see that 

view again. During the long nights on Zaarin's ship he had often tried to distract his thoughts with trivial things.

This view out of the bridge windows was one of those things.

Sighing deeply, he opened his eyes again. His wounds may have healed but inside he was still hurting. 

And there was nothing he could do about this. 

But he was glad. Glad to feel this pain, glad to feel anything at all.

Because he knew he would not have been able to hold on in that hell of Zaarin's any longer.

***

When Captain Parck entered the bridge the next morning he was only slightly surprised to see Thrawn at the command centre. 

He knew his friend well enough to expect him to flee the hospital as soon as possible. 

Parck himself didn't like wasting his time there, either.

"Good morning, Admiral," he said. "I trust you had an interesting night?"

Thrawn cocked an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't call it interesting, Captain. We are still in Hyperspace, after all."

Parck grinned.

"Well, whatever. How long until we reach Harvas?"

"Two hours, Sir." a young officer at his right answered. "We will be there as scheduled."

"Thank you, Lieutenant." the Captain replied.

"Now," Parck turned to Thrawn. "I take it you want to stick to our plan then?"

Thrawn nodded.

"Yes. I have no doubt Zaarin guesses of the Emperor's intention to have me withdrawn from this task force if 

I can not counter him. His hatred for me is only beaten by his thirst for power and control. He knows he has a much greater chance 

of winning when I am no longer in command. He knows me well, Captain. I can still trick him but it would be a lot easier if

he believed someone else was leading this strike force."

Parck frowned. "Are you telling me you are going to give up?" he asked unbelievingly.

Thrawn gave a small sigh. 

"Of course not, Captain. I just wanted to hint at the fact that we might want to take an advantage out of this situation. 

Zaarin probably knows Lord Vader is keeping a close eye on our progress. What he doesn't know is that our dear 

Sith Lord only does so grudgingly and would rather see me staying in command. 

So what if I made a... 'mistake' and Vader had to relieve me of my command? Wouldn't Zaarin rejoice?

Whoever the new commander would be, the traitor would most probably behave carelessly."

Understanding dawned on Parck's face and he began to nod.

"You want him to believe someone else is leading the Grey Wolf. And you want to use Lord Vader's trust in you to accomplish this." 

He raised his brows.

"What does the Dark Lord say to this? I didn't know you had contacted him."

Thrawn smiled strangely.

"He hasn't disagreed. Simply because of the fact that I haven't explained the matter to him, yet."

Now Parck looked at him with an even bigger frown but Thrawn raised a hand.

"Don't worry, Captain. I will do so as soon as we arrive at our destination. To be honest, this particular thought only occurred 

to me this very night so there was simply no time to tell Vader earlier."

Again, Parck nodded, but a lot more uncertain than before.

He hoped his commander knew what he was doing. The Dark Lord was certainly no tool one could play with as one liked.

"Still," he said at last. "What exactly do you want to gain from this scheme? I see that Zaarin might act differently 

if he really is convinced someone else is in command. Surely you must have planned more than your fake replacement."

Thrawn gave him a small smile.

"Very good, Captain. Yes, as a matter of fact I have. If I am right Zaarin will become more careless. That is exactly what we need now. 

Due to my absence the traitor has had enough time to win a considerable part of this region. He becomes stronger every day 

and even now several smaller worlds think about joining his forces. If we don't act now, more will follow suit shortly. 

We need more time and above all we need to make a point here. If we can show that Zaarin is not the Emperor-in-the-making 

he wants himself to be, we have to battle him - and win."

He sighed.

"I will be perfectly honest with you, Captain. This campaign will probably be very draining and exhausting but we made him retreat 

before. We just have to prove we are still able to do so. And this is where my plan comes in. It is the first step in the right

direction, so to speak.

"Like I said, you were perfectly right. My 'replacement' is only part of it. We will use it to fool Zaarin. 

Unfortunately it will only succeed once. But that will be sufficient. 

We have much bigger chances of winning this war if we focus on many small goals instead of one big one.

So the first one is showing that the Empire is still the ruling party in this galaxy. 

Even - or better - especially here, near the Unknown Regions."

Now Parck began to understand. Thrawn might not have told him his entire plan, yet. He had no doubts the Admiral would do so 

at the proper time, though.

In less than two hours they would drop out of Hyperspace and soon after that the Grey Wolf and its task force would make sure 

that the traitor Zaarin was on the run again.

TBC...

Yes, I still intend to finish this story although it took me rather long to write this chapter.

Now to the Roll of Honour:

Prince Luke Skywalker: Thank you very much! That really pleases me.

Steven: Well, you see, I did write it eventually. Now perhaps if you were able to write another chapter, too?

               You know, you have a tendency to start really promising stories BUT you don't finish them! Grrr!

Vanessa:  Hey! nice to hear (read?) from you again! To your question: I believe it is some sort of virtue

                   of the Chiss, although I don't know for sure. Anyway, it wouldn't fir for Thrawn to lose his temper

                   or let himself be ruled by his emotions.

Siana: Well, I guess you really needed patience if you are still with me. Sorry!


End file.
